


Идеальный подарок

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: – Рей, тебе не нужно покупать мне подарок на Рождество.– Ещё как нужно! – протестует она. – Почему тебе невозможно выбрать подарок?– Потому что у меня есть всё, что мне нужно.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Идеальный подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871858) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



* * *

Она совсем этого не скрывает. Даже не пытается.

«Не планируешь начать читать какую-нибудь книгу?»

«Хочешь купить комбайн или что-то такое? Гипотетически».

«Симпатичные штаны с малышом Йодой, да?»

– Рей, тебе не нужно покупать мне подарок на Рождество.

– Ещё как нужно! – протестует она. – Почему тебе невозможно выбрать подарок?

– Потому что у меня есть всё, что мне нужно.

– Знаю, – фыркает она. – Не сыпь мне соль на рану. Мне придётся продырявить тебе носки, чтобы был повод купить новые.

– Если это сделает тебя счастливее, начинай, дорогая.

– Я найду тебе идеальный подарок на Рождество, Бенджамин Соло, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в этой жизни! Просто подожди.

Он совсем не упрощает ей задачу: дарит чудесные подарки, развернув которые, Рей не понимает, как раньше без них жила. Начни Бен дарить носки, может, она перестанет чувствовать такую необходимость найти идеальный подарок. Но Бен не может не делать её счастливее, просто не может устоять.

И каждый раз отвечая «у меня есть всё, что мне нужно», он говорит искренне.

Третьего декабря они идут к ёлке на городской площади. На нём огромная парка, так что Рей может расстегнуть её, прижаться спиной к его груди и застегнуть. Так они смотрят, как зажигаются огни: стоя вдвоём в одной куртке.

Она всегда заставляет его делать селфи, потому что его руки намного длиннее, а потом дразнит за ракурсы. _«Милый, у тебя тайный кинк на ноздри? потому что я уверена, этот кадр фокусировался именно на них… и нет, я не стану осуждать, если тебе это нравится…»_

Бен заключает её в медвежьи объятия, отрывает её ноги от земли и притворяется, что хочет откусить ухо, а Рей визжит и забывает обо всём. Когда он расстёгивает молнию и выпускает её, на пару мгновений ему становится холодно, но затем она улыбается и целует его в свете мерцающих огней, и Бену снова тепло.

Десятого декабря они катаются на коньках. На катке слишком много народа, а ещё Бен уверен, что им нарочно включили плейлист «Самые отвратительные рождественские песни», а пластиковые коньки, взятые напрокат, никак нельзя назвать удобными. Это именно тот самый набор факторов, который окончательно убил бы его настроение пару лет назад. В то время он бы кричал на главного администратора с четверть часа, да и конькам бы не поздоровилось.

Но таким он был до Рей.

Во время перерыва она оставляет Бена на скамейке, целует в нос и ковыляет по прорезиненному полу за горячим шоколадом. Неуклюжим шагом она возвращается уже с двумя пластиковыми стаканчиками в руках. На поверхности какая-то странная пенка, а помимо горячего шоколада Рей прихватила пакетик измельчённых леденцов. Бен глотает слишком сладкий напиток, потому что ей так хочется, а она хихикает, глядя на его усы из взбитых сливок, называет хорошим мальчиком и заставляет сделать селфи. Рей поднимает ногу повыше, _«чтобы мы вспомнили, что катались на коньках, когда посмотрим фотки позже»._

– Я вполне уверен, что и так навсегда запомню момент, когда впервые заполучил усы из взбитых сливок. Не думаю, что тебе обязательно так напрягаться.

Она закидывает ноги в тяжёлых коньках ему на колени.

– Чем ещё тебе запомнится этот вечер?

– Хм-м. Привкус перечной мяты в горячем шоколаде… точно запомнится.

– Не будь букой! У паренька, который приготовил нам напитки, есть игуана по имени Барри. В следующем году поступает в колледж.

– Игуана?

– Да, Барри, игуана-гений.

– Ну, значит, этим вечер тоже запомнится, – его губы растягиваются в улыбке. – И тем, как мы приедем домой, пойдём вместе в душ, ну и, понимаешь, пошло-поехало…

– Да ну? – она вертится у него на коленях, ухмыляясь. – Что-то не помню такого.

На следующий день она помнит. В этот день Бен улыбается всякий раз, когда у него чешется голова от остатков кондиционера для волос, не до конца смытого вчера.

Восемнадцатого декабря они отправляются в ботанический сад на рождественскую выставку. Рей тащит его в сувенирный магазин и пытается заинтересовать Бена хоть чем-то, чтобы определиться с подарком.

– Бен! Смотри, какие очаровательные магнитики с пуансеттией! Как думаешь, ими можно цеплять к холодильнику твои заметки?

– Но я же на стикерах пишу.

– Это для подстраховки!

Он суёт пальцы под пальто Рей и ныряет в карман её джинсов. Бен любит говорить, что это во имя безопасности.

– Знаешь, ты права. Мне жизненно необходимы магнитики с пуансеттией.

Рей дуется.

– Если бы.

– Милая, честное слово, тебе не нужно дарить мне подарок.

– Но как ты поймёшь, что я люблю тебя, если в рождественское утро не найдёшь под ёлкой подарка?

– Что-что? Прости, я перестал слушать после «я люблю тебя».

– Бе-е-ен, – ноет она.

Он целует её в макушку.

– Моя дорогая помешанная на Рождестве жена, клянусь, у меня есть всё, что мне нужно.

Бен делает селфи с ней под омелой, а Рей не жалуется на ракурс, наверняка потому, что смотрит не на экран.

Двадцать первого декабря они идут на «Щелкунчика». Бен всегда берёт места в первом ряду, потому что знает, как ей нравится ощущать вибрацию в груди от литавр и видеть капельки пота на коже танцоров. Они приходят каждый год, и каждый раз Рей смотрит с одинаковым восхищением.

Ему знакомо это чувство – он смотрит на неё каждый день.

Они забывают сфотографироваться во время антракта, но вечером, когда Бен чистит зубы, его телефон у раковины гудит. Он опускает глаза к экрану и видит селфи Рей, которое она сделала в постели, одетая в одну только его красную фланелевую рубашку.

Расстёгнутую.

Рей не снимает её, двигаясь на члене, а Бен лежит, словно впервые наблюдая, как она медленно распаляется, и слушая симфонию стонов, написанных её телом.

И Чайковский не имеет к этой композиции никакого отношения.

В канун Рождества она нервничает: Бен догадывается, что она так и не нашла ему подарок. Он включает «Светлое Рождество» на «Нетфликсе» и более-менее отвлекает её внимание, но Рей перестаёт ёрзать на месте, только когда Бен разжигает огонь в камине и достаёт крекеры и зефир.

– Интересно, как сочетаются на вкус леденцы и плавленые зефирки с крекерами, – бормочет она с набитым ртом.

– Ужасно, наверное. Хочешь попробовать?

– Определённо.

Он наклоняется, хватает один леденец и смотрит, как она кусает. Тихо потрескивает пламя в камине, а на экране Бинг Кросби влюбляется в Розмари Клуни. Бен сидит сзади, расставив ноги по обе стороны от Рей, и гладит её по спине. Потому что может. Подумать только.

Она прислоняется к его груди и начинает засыпать.

– Идём ложиться, а? – спрашивает Бен.

Рей решительно мотает головой.

– Мне нужно дождаться полуночи, чтобы я могла поздравить тебя с Рождеством первой.

Он целует её в плечо.

– Можешь поздравить меня утром. Обещаю, что никому не позволю вломиться в дом и сделать это раньше тебя.

– А вдруг, – отвечает она, но позволяет Бену подхватить её на руки и уложить в постель.

Рей прижимается к его груди.

– Я не нашла тебе подарок, – признаётся она в его левое плечо.

– Хорошо, – Бен гладит её по волосам.

– Не хорошо. Это же Рождество.

– Наступит, когда проснёшься.

– Хочу… спать…

– Я знаю.

– Я просто… немного посплю.

– Хорошо.

Он не ложится ещё несколько минут, дожидаясь, когда красные цифры на прикроватных часах покажут «00:00».

От скатывающейся в его рубашку слюнки пахнет шоколадом и леденцами.

Что за нескончаемое Рождество эта девушка, лежащая у его сердца.

Наутро под их ёлкой только один подарок. Пока Бен готовит кофейный торт по рецепту матери, Рей жарит яичницу, целует его и каждые пять минут поздравляет с Рождеством – на случай, если он забыл с прошлого раза.

Обычно ёлку поливает она, но сегодня после завтрака Бен делает это сам.

– Что это? – восклицает он, подбирая подарок под ёлкой.

Рей закатывает глаза и неохотно протягивает руку, чтобы он дал её свёрток.

Он смотрит на него и говорит:

– Стой, это не тебе. «Бену от Рей», – читает он подпись вслух и поднимает глаза. – Милая, не нужно было.

Она расплывается в улыбке.

– Что ты удумал?

– Я? Это, очевидно, подарок от тебя. Интересно, что там?

– Я уверена, ты ни за что не догадаешься.

– Может, я сейчас разверну, и узнаем.

– И правда, – Рей хлопает по дивану рядом с собой.

Он позволяет ей накинуть одеяло и ему на колени тоже и делает вид, что медленно разворачивает свёрток. Рей кладёт голову ему на плечо и смеётся.

– Это книга? – вслух спрашивает он, срывая подарочную бумагу.

– Ты самый странный человек из всех, кого я…

– Нет! Фотоальбом!

Она прижимается ближе.

– Интересно, какие фотографии я туда вставила.

– Мне тоже. Скорее бы увидеть, – Бен берётся за кожаную обложку.

Селфи с прошлого Нового года, когда его камера по непонятной причине сфокусировалась на По с сырной тарелкой на фоне, размыв передний план пятном.

– Хм-м, не знаю, детка, – говорит он. – Для альбома фото не лучшего качества.

– Эй! Мне нравится эта фотка.

Бен переворачивает страницу, и на новом развороте поистине неудачное селфи, когда они в февральскую метель бежали наперегонки к горке, чтобы покататься на санках, и оба выглядели как смеющиеся зефирки.

– Выбрала эту, солнышко? Довольно нестандартное творческое решение.

После следующего снимка, на котором они готовят домашнюю пиццу ко Дню рождения Рей, а у Бена в волосах тёртый сыр – как он туда попал, до сих пор непонятно, – она даже забывает его дразнить. Рей обнимает его за руку и даёт ему показать год их совместной жизни, страница за страницей. Когда они добираются до октября и тыквы, из-за которой он случайно порезал палец, потому что Рей хотела именно ту, чуть скошенную на бок, она вздыхает Бену в плечо.

– Не могу поверить, что ты подарила мне единственное, чего я хотел, морковка.

Он целует её руку.

На последней странице нет фотографии, но в одной из ячеек лежит конверт, на котором написано: «Рей от Бена».

Он поглаживает её колено и протягивает конверт. Рей сжимает его руку в своих, вытирая слёзы, и поддевает пальцем печать.

Внутри записка:

_«Вот видишь? У меня есть всё, что мне нужно»._


End file.
